


Different

by fxntasia



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Escape, Flashbacks, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heartbreak, M/M, Overthinking, Vampires, Verbal Abuse, multi personality disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxntasia/pseuds/fxntasia
Summary: “I don’t know; I don’t know! I’m a freak! I don’t fit in. I’m weird. I see these things that I’m not supposed to and everyone is using me for their own good. I just want someone to care for me, not my strange ability I was born with.”
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Abnormal

From a young age, Hwiyoung was able to see a certain range of colors surrounding a person. These said colors would outline the person, signifying whether they are close to death, whether they are dying, or if they are officially dead. On some occasions, he would see a new color—where it meant the person was returning to health after being ill. Even if this did not affect Hwiyoung, certain casualties did shatter his heart - bit by bit. Those whom he loved, that have gone away or hurt him, caused for his soul and heart to feel what they felt; he hated the feeling of experiencing their pain, their last breath.

However, over the years from his childhood to now—a twenty-one year old—, people have done nothing for him but simply use him. The upper class’s children were known as the bullies of the lower class, and they would constantly ask him how alive their bruised and wounded victims were. His relatives, and his close friends, would ask him how alive—or healthy—were they, also pondering if Death was coming for them soon. The thought of no one caring for his mental state, his own being as a person, drove him insane—feeling as if he was absolutely nothing to anyone.

He wished he was never born with the ability he had. He cursed at the ancient relative that had it that caused him to get it; he hated every second, every minute—every single day and night of life because he’ll always have this ability unlike the other people in the town. His mind, oh how he hated it; it constantly reminded him how he was not truly needed—how he was simply a mere, pathetic tool. He was not worth it; he was not anyone important. What was his purpose then? Who was he? He was a nobody, and he was just the boy who knows when Death is approaching or leaving a person.

He was exhausted from not having anyone, not even his parents, to ask him how he was, what he was doing, how he’s holding up with everything. He was simply not worthy of having people care it seemed; the world—well, his world: the town—was a cruel, cold place. Over the years, he thought they feared him. There had been consequences with the conservatives of the town, who were the ones in charge of keeping the people safe and keeping everything good and stable. They preferred everything to be traditional—all uniform. 

In the past, a sudden outbreak in a rare DNA genetic mutation spurted from a disease that rose from contaminated food - where the consumers who ate them would have it stored within their DNA. If those people gave birth, their children would be born as outcasts as it was discovered that it caused the children of those people to not physically eat food. They would fall extremely ill if they did, where the strongest outcome was, well, Death. 

At this time, ever since that occurrence, it was now 1750. It’s been 100 years since that outbreak. 

There have been no outcasts that had the strange genetic trait from 100 years ago; the people made sure of dealing with them throughout the years - prosecuting them. They figured they were the alleged vampires, who got unlucky as they could not eat food for nutrition. 

Hwiyoung remembered how his mother’s neighbor once tried to slash an axe against his throat, for the neighbor had thought he was a vampire. It made his stomach churn at the thought because although he may be different, he wasn’t a vampire. He could eat food perfectly fine, and he didn’t get sick. He was human, just like the other people in the town. Except, he was abnormal—as the people would say. 

He hated the word ‘abnormal.’ 

He hated that the people who knew of his ability would go on and gossip to the rest, yet he knew everyone found out over the years. His mother tells his father, his father tells his brother, the brother tells his wife—it’s a cycle where people gossip about anything. 

Luckily enough, word about him has not reached the conservatives in the long time span. Hwiyoung figured the people did not want him killed, so they could keep using him for their own personal benefit. It was upsetting but at the least, he was not dead yet. 


	2. Eventful

He longed so bad for a friend—someone who would actually make him feel safe and secure. A person who would make him forget his worries, his thoughts. 

Hwiyoung sighed, collapsing to the ground as his makeshift chair had broken down beneath him and cluttered down on the dirt-stained porch. The 21-year-old had been trying all morning to fix his chair. He had no one to help him; his father had bailed on him, leaving to a new town. His mother had been killed three years ago when the gang of another town came during the night and raided everything. He was alone. 

All day, he would work on fixing the house, selling wood at the market to make some profit, and gather wood for the fireplace, too. It was the same routine, along with the addition of people coming to ask him to see how alive they are. 

Hwiyoung left his home, picking up the axe that stuck to the trunk near his porch - making his way to the forest, ramming the axe against the bark once he was near a tree. 

Soon, he heard the crunching of leaves from a short distance as he was chopping trees down with his axe; he glanced over, seeing his former best friend - someone whom he always regarded dear to him until that day. He was about to look away, yet Taeyang had turned to face him, locking eyes. 

Taeyang opened his mouth to say something, but he narrowed his eyes and glanced away. 

Hwiyoung simply looked away as well, feeling his heartstrings tug at him fiercely. He missed the friendship he had with Taeyang. He’d known the boy for as long as he could remember; he’d made so many unforgettable memories with him, so it hurt him to think he couldn’t make more memories. It was upsetting. 

He gathered up the wood after chopping down the tree, having chopped bits and more bits - having tied them together with rope to carry them to his backyard. 

“That’s a handful you have.” He heard Taeyang finally speak. 

He stayed quiet, holding the group of wood in his arms although it was getting tiring, “What about it?” He said, looking back to glance at the older boy, “Are you that lazy to get your own wood, Yoo?” 

“Tch.” Taeyang rolled his eyes. “Look, _Kim,_ I don’t give a shit about your low quality wood, and I’m not lazy.” He grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes coldly at Hwiyoung. “I don’t know why I bothered to try to make small talk. You’re not worth my time.” He said with no hesitation.

Hwiyoung’s heart clenched tightly, feeling it ache immensely at the boy’s words. He said nothing, and he simply turned away - walking home. 

Taeyang bit his lip, having thought that Hwiyoung would speak. He relinquished his mind, letting it say whatever he pleased, “Maybe it was for the better for me to stop talking to you.” Taeyang noticed Hwiyoung had stopped in his tracks, yet he kept looking the opposite direction. “You’re abnormal. I don’t know why people haven’t told you off to the conservatives. Why would anyone want you around? You’re nothing.” 

Hwiyoung’s hands began to tremble slightly, seemingly forgetting how to breathe as he continued to endure Taeyang’s remarks. His own mind began to ponder if he had ever meant something to Taeyang, but that thought was quickly washed away by a swarm of unwanted doubts - his mind shouting at him that he was a nobody, a mistake: someone who should’ve never existed. 

His feet began to walk forward, clutching onto the logs in his arms tightly as he sped up his pace. He couldn’t take it anymore; he felt as if his head was being pushed down into water ruthlessly, not allowing him to catch any sort of air. He felt suffocated, feeling his throat close up as it forbade him to breath. His bottom lip was trembling slightly, but he simply bit down on it harshly - making it stop, yet he drew blood. 

He kept walking, having walked past his simple home and down to the merchant area to sell his logs to the timber salesman. Having been lost in his thoughts, he crashed against someone else, and he fell to the ground - the logs rolling away since the rope’s knot wasn’t tight enough. He panicked, trying to gather them all before someone took them. He suddenly could breathe again without a worry. 

“Here.” He looked up, locking eyes with an acquaintance of his - noticing he had tied his hair back into a bun. 

“Thanks...Zuho.” Hwiyoung murmured quietly, grabbing the logs the older had grabbed. He tied them together with the other ones, and he got up from his knees. “...Where have you been? I haven’t seen you since last month.” Hwiyoung said. 

“Ah,” Zuho scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, “I was just here and there. Here and there. Don’t worry about it.” He simply smiled coyly, noticing the blood upon Hwiyoung’s lip. He gulped dryly, casting his gaze elsewhere, “I have somewhere to be. Watch where you’re walking.” He walked away.

Hwiyoung raised his brow quizzically, but he paid no mind to it. He proceeded to the shack of the salesman, and he handed him all the logs once he entered, “I’ll bring more later.” He said. 

He extended his hand, receiving five silver coins. 

“Any is good. Any is good. At least you’re the only one who brings me any to sell, and you’re not even my employee!” The man snarled, emitting a low chortle, waving him off. 

Hwiyoung nodded, turned away, and he remembered he left his axe near the woods. He jogged there, hoping it was still there. He really didn’t want to lose another axe; he only had one spare left, and he didn’t want to spend his money on more. (He could already imagine the scoldings from the blacksmith if he did go.) 

He made it to the forest, and he saw his axe there - lonely upon the grass. He walked towards it, noting Taeyang had gone. He picked it up, hearing rustling in the forest, but he ignored it. _I wonder how Taeyang’s mother is..._ He walked back home, feeling goosebumps on his arms as he could feel eyes on his back. 

  
  
  



	3. Only Needed for Personal Benefit

It was late at night, where the moon and the stars refused to reveal themselves upon the dark sky. Not a lot of people were out at night, and if they were, it was most likely the miners who did their work during the night so as to not cause a ruckus and be distracted during the daytime. 

But even so, Taeyang was not a part of the miner crew, and he was running heavily towards the forest—more specifically, the house near the forest, owned by none other than Kim Hwiyoung. He was desperate for help after the tragic occurrence at home, his mother had suddenly gotten a horrible fever. He acted upon impulse and ran out to get Hwiyoung; he didn’t have enough currency to get the healer.

His feet pressed upon the gravel-paths, feeling the rocks sink in with every step. He didn’t have the time to put on his shoes - he ran barefoot although he knew he’d get blisters from all the rocks and the insects or twigs. 

Upon arriving, his frame slammed against Hwiyoung’s door, panting heavily. He knocked intensely, murmuring the boy’s name repeatedly - hoping he would wake. However, it seemed time was ticking much quicker, for he could see the stars and moon moving, and panic surged through him. His knocks became more rapid, more frantic and panicked. “Hwiyoung please!!!!” He cried out pleadingly, shouting much louder. 

All the knocks were driving Hwiyoung insane; he had woken up, but he didn’t want to check. Once he heard it was Taeyang, he acted on his own accord, as if they were best friends still, and had gone to open the door. He unlocked it, swinging it back - where Taeyang almost collapsed upon him—their faces relatively close, eyes locked together as they were entranced into one another’s gaze.

Taeyang swallowed thickly, smacking his dry lips a little, “I-I...need you-your help.” He glanced away, hearing his heart palpitate a little faster due to Hwiyoung’s intense stare. He stepped away from the boy, realizing they were too close to one another. He could feel his ears grow warm out in embarrassment, also feeling slightly shameful for sudden thoughts his mind began to think. 

“Help with what?” Hwiyoung sighed.  _ His mother, I bet. What else would it be? He has no one else to help him… _

“M-My mother suddenly had a fever outburst-.” 

“Get medicine then.”

Taeyang’s eyes widened, “B-But I...I don’t have enough to go to the healer...or buy medicine for her.” He bit his lip, having grabbed onto Hwiyoung’s wrist quickly as he was beginning to go back inside. “P-Please. P-Please help me.” His voice cracked towards the end, feeling pathetically helpless as he had to beg for Hwiyoung to check on her and help them. His eyes were beginning to gloss up with tears, sensing his lip had begun to tremble slowly. 

Hwiyoung turned to look at him, seeing the broken look in Taeyang’s eyes as he looked helpless and lost on what to do; he sighed, his eyes softening at the sight, and he softly placed his index finger upon his chin - raising it to make Taeyang look at him. “Hey, look, I’ll go check on her okay?” His heart tightened at the sight of a tear rolling down, which he quickly wiped away.

“...Okay.” Taeyang broke eye contact. 

Hwiyoung let go of Taeyang, closing the door to his house - locking it - and followed the older boy to his house. They didn’t speak, nor did they glance at one another whilst they walked over. It was tense, and awkward, in Hwiyoung’s opinion. 

He also knew he wouldn’t get his best friend back; it was Taeyang’s decision to break the friendship after hurting Hwiyoung that day - when he spoke behind his back with Dawon. He didn’t deem himself worthy as his friend for having hurt him when Hwiyoung overheard. But, he only ended up being more hurtful in the aftermath of his decision. 

Taeyang opened the door, “Go in.” He said. 

Hwiyoung walked in, immediately noticing a firm black outline mixed with a slight red outline around Taeyang’s mother. “...T-Taeyang...how long has she been sick for?” 

“Six months...you know this.” Taeyang said quietly.

“....I don’t think she has a lot of time left. It’s a mix of red and black, but the black is more prominent—she’s not going to get better. She’ll slowly be dying the worse this gets. Instead of depending on me for help, start working your ass to get those good, healthy logs and every other job you have—don’t give me that look, I know you’re slacking—to help her get treatment!” Hwiyoung stared at him coldly. 

“If I were in your place, I’d do what I just told you, but I lost mine from a young age. My dad left; my mother died.” He laughed dryly, his eyes becoming dull. 

Taeyang curled his fingers tightly, “I didn’t ask for what you’d do.” He rolled his eyes, feeling pity for the boy.

“...I was just trying to help you since you care so much over your mother!” Hwiyoung snapped. 

“I don’t care what you’d do! Nothing you do is helpful! I wish you had a healing ability instead!” Taeyang began to step closer, getting riled up at Hwiyoung’s nonsensical help. 

“Then why the fuck did you come to me so late at night if you don’t even like what I have to say?” Hwiyoung asked, raising his eyebrow. He’d noticed the sudden change in his personality, having from upset and worried to furious and ravaged - almost violent. He began to ponder if there was something wrong with Taeyang, looking down in thought. 

He failed to catch what Taeyang was about to do, unexpectedly being knocked down onto the ground. 

“Tell me something, Hwi.” Taeyang shoved his hand against his neck, holding it tight, “How bad did you care for me when I gave no shit for you?” His fingers began to tighten around his throat. 

Hwiyoung slowly became at loss for breath, extending his arms out to shove him.

Taeyang’s eyes darkened, “Answer me.” 

Hwiyoung’s hands made contact with his shoulders, and he shoved Taeyang - knocking him down - and quickly pulled himself back up onto his feet. “You’re sickening.” He said coldly. “You need help yourself, Tae.” 

“You’re the one who needs help!” Taeyang hollered, getting up onto his feet. “You’re abnormal!!!! No one wants you around.” 


	4. No One Wants the Freak

_Six years ago._

_[ Chani is 14; Hwiyoung15; Taeyang is 17; Dawon is 19; Inseong is 21]_

_“Taeyang, why do you hang out with him so much?” Dawon asked, glancing at Hwiyoung who was playing all by himself in the pitiful sandbox, which didn’t even have sand. It was full of coarse dirt, all crusty and dry. “He’s a nobody. No one likes him. He’s a freak. I don’t get what’s so enjoyable of being with him.”_

_“...He’s my friend,” said Taeyang. “We have fun together.” That’s all he would say._

_“...But he seems weird if he can see Death.” Chani came over, munching on a snack he bought for himself and Dawon._

_“He can’t see Death. He sees random colors around a person, which he calls death’s warnings.” Taeyang clarified, huffing, and he crossed his arms against his chest._

_“The poor boy keeps looking over, Taeyang.” Dawon laughed. “So pathetic.”_

_“Hey, Inseong coming.” Chani said, which meant Dawon had to tone it down._

_“Hey, Dawon.” Inseong patted his shoulder. “You better not be making fun of him again.”_

_“I’m not, I’m not.” Dawon lied, biting his inner cheek, lying his cheeks slightly._

_“Taeyang, if he pressures you into abandoning...uh, whatever his name is, don’t listen to him. Do whatever you want.” Inseong said, smiling reassuringly at the younger boy._

_“Okay.” Taeyang nodded. “Go to work. You’ll get in trouble.”_

_“I will. I need to drag Dawon, or he’ll get fired.” Inseong grabbed Dawon by the wrist—dragging him back to the building of their job._

_Chani watched Inseong drag Dawon away, and he glanced back at Taeyang - noticing he was conflicted. “Taeyang, if you keep hanging out with him, no one will want to treat you the same again. It’s bad enough he has no friends, and you barely hang out with him to hang out with us, but...is he really worth your time? What will happen when you’re treated the same as him? What will you do then…?”_

_Taeyang glanced back at Hwiyoung, noticing he was just looking out towards the forest. He looked back at the younger boy, Chani, who was eating the sunflower seeds in the bag he had bought earlier supposedly for Dawon. “...He’s…not worth it, really.” He began to say._

_“Oh?” Chani raised his eyebrow._

_“...I don’t want to be treated like him. I don’t want to be a nobody. I’d kill myself if I’m treated like him.” Taeyang admitted, looking at Hwiyoung with a disgusted face. “Besides...I stopped hanging out with him a lot after he made my dad die.”_

_“Wait, he made him die?” Chani asked._

_“Well, no, but he didn’t fuckimg save him! That happened when I was 9—he was 7. I thought he could save him, but he let me down, but it’s fine. My mom gave him what he deserved, you know.” Taeyang began to laugh, remembering every single bit of it._

_“What did your mom do??” Chani was confused, scrunching his nose slightly._

_“She grabbed him by the hair, dragging him on the floor and rammed him against the wall repeatedly, shouting at him for being a useless little boy who has no use in the world. She kept hitting him, soon kicking his sides despite his cries and pleads and apologies. His head began to bleed, but my mom slapped him to shut up, you know? He was such a crybaby.” Taeyang described the event that took place 9 years ago. He was amused, chuckling at the thought._

_Chani’s eyes were wide, “What did Hwiyoung’s mom do???? Since his dad is gone, his mom cares unlike his dad who left as soon as he was like an infant who saw weird things.”_

_“Um, well, my mom always scared his mom, but I heard she took Hwiyoung to the healer since she had enough currency for him to get treated.”_

_“Sad, he could’ve died, and we wouldn’t have to deal with him right now.”_

_“Chani!” A female voice shouted._

_“Oh,” Chani sulked, “That’s my mom. Gotta go. Bye, Tae. Don’t forget of what we talked about.” He waved, tossing a rock at Hwiyoung’s head, and he went running to the sound of his mother’s shouts._

_Taeyang kicked at the sand, and he headed towards the lonesome sandbox. “Hey. When are you getting up from there?? We’re not little kids anymore. You’re 15. I’m 17. Let’s do something fun.” He suggested, rolling his shoulders back - cracking the bones in his neck as he twisted it from one side to another._

_“...My mom doesn’t let me go out anywhere else.” Hwiyoung said, fiddling with his fingers, soom standing up from the sandbox._

_“It’s fine~. She won’t know.” He slurred cheekily, the corner of his lip tugging up into a smirk._

_“...Fine. Um. What are we gonna do?” Hwiyoung said quickly, not wanting Taeyang to get mad at him or stop being his friend if he didn’t agree to what Taeyang wanted to do._

_“Let’s go to the forest.” Taeyang grabbed his hand, laughing loudly, and he ran towards it - dragging Hwiyoung along. His grip tightened around his wrist, making sure Hwiyoung could not evade him easily._

_They weren’t allowed to go to the forest, unless they were with an adult or worked for the lumberjacks or miners. They did not work, nor were they with an adult._

_Taeyang dragged him deep into a forest; once they were deep enough, he let go, “What now?”_

_“I-I don’t know.” Hwiyoung shuddered, feeling eyes upon him - watching them._

_“Live a little!” Taeyang snapped, growing upset at his frightened state._

_“What if I don’t want to! We’re not supposed to be here!” Hwiyoung shouted._

_Taeyang stepped closer, shoving him, “You’re a freak! No one would care if you got killed out here!! Not even your mom loves you, I bet! She must think she got cursed when she had you since you see weird shit!!!” He sneered._

_Rustling grew from the surrounding bushes, and they both got on edge; however, Taeyang did not allow his fear to be shown._

_Hwiyoung remained silent, his heart leaping heavily when a person had jumped out from the bushes - black hair, taller than both of them._

_“What are you two doing out here all alone in the woods?” His eyes glistened with the sunlight, although it completely contrasted with how he looks._

_“W-W-Who are y-you?” Taeyang stumbled over his words, falling on his bum as he tripped on a rock as he stepped back._

_“I asked first.”_

_Hwiyoung slowly pulled himself up, his voice going high-pitch, “We’re sorry to disturb you! Goodbye!” He was grabbed by Taeyang, who hoisted himself up with his arm. “Don’t leave me!” Taeyang whispered, where the two boys ran._

_+~+~+_

_The older boy from the forest scoffed, “Pathetic.”_

_“Zuho, Youngbin has strictly told you to not approach the town.” The sound of another called out._

_“I know! I know! It’s infuriating if we just stay in that fucking house all day, though. It’s not like we’re actually vampires. We’re humans in the flesh but we’re just different, Rowoon!” Zuho walked back to the other, walking back to the lonesome house in the middle of the darkened forest - with no one to disturb them._


	5. Antagonistic Agony

Hwiyoung lay asleep in his lonesome home, having left without a second thought from Taeyang’s house as the older boy continued to act impeccably violent towards him. He was exhausted, completely drained from having been awake during the night much longer than normal. 

Taeyang, on the other hand, was upset. He felt angry with himself, but he stayed up all night. At the crack of dawn, he went to work on his jobs to make some profit - needing it to get medicine for his mother, whose fever had worsened a little more. She wouldn’t wake, but Taeyang could still feel a pulse in her.

“Hey, Taeyang.” Dawon slumped against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the younger boy. “What are you up to? You look absolutely red in the face.” He chuckled out in amusement, eyeing him cockily.

Taeyang sighed, “I’m well aware I’m a fucking tomato right now, Dawon. I’ve been working my ass off since the crack of dawn!” He huffed, grabbing Dawon’s cup of water to chug it down as he was at loss for air. 

“Rude.” Dawon rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I’m assuming you’re done with all your shifts?” 

“Yeah, why?” Taeyang cheekily handed Dawon his empty cup. 

“Well, just wanted to see if you’re free.” The older boy shrugged.

“I was planning on paying Hwiyoung a visit. My mother got worse ever since he came over last night.” Taeyang sneered, narrowing his eyes sideways as he rolled them. 

“What the fuck? He must be bad luck then if she got worse. I really think he has a way to talk with Death and tell him who to kill.” 

“Nah, I doubt it, Dawon.” Taeyang shrugged.

“Either way, I’m saying he knows black magic.” Dawon huffed.

“Whatever. Anyway, I need to head home to give my mom this medicine I got.” Taeyang swung the bottle of medicine in front of Dawon, smiling widely, but his smile soon faltered as he gulped dryly, “I hope…I hope her fever drops. I don’t...want to lose her either, you know?” He bit his lip.

“Come on, don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll help her.” Dawon slung his arm over the boy, walking him to his house. “Keep your hopes up. Hopefully, it’ll help a bit, y’know?” He smiled, ruffling his hair slightly. 

“Yeah, yeah you’re right,” He sighed, stepping away from Dawon once they were in front of his house. “I’ll come back out, so we can go to Hwiyoung’s place.”

“Cool, cool—did you leave the door open?” Dawon raised his eyebrow.

“What?” Taeyang quickly looked back, seeing the front door wide open with the door knob on the ground. His eyes widened out in panic, and he dashed inside, yelling at Dawon to “stay outside.” 

He felt his lungs close up on him, seeing someone - someone cloaked - feast upon his mother’s blood. 

His mother lay on the floor in her own puddle of blood, her eyes rolled back where only the whites could be seen. Her arms were slit along with her legs, where blood simply had spurted and slid down to the floor. With every squeeze to her wounds, more blood escaped her vessels. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!!” Taeyang shouted, dropping the medicine from his hold, and he ran at the cloaked being - shoving them off. He began to breathe panickedly, more harshly as rage began to boil within him. He cried out, gritting his teeth as he threw a fist at the person, but it was simply caught and used against him. His arm got turned, and he got shoved onto the ground. 

He collapsed onto the ground, grunting, but he pushed himself back up, agonized at the sight of his bleeding, deceased mother. He ran towards the suspect, knocking the hood off, but his eyes only went wide at the sight, “W-.” He got smacked in the chin, causing Taeyang to toss his head backwards and fall on his back. 

Dawon ran inside after only hearing the commotion and ruckus. He sprinted to Taeyang’s side, almost gagging at the bloody scene of Taeyang’s mother. His arms went under the younger boy’s figure, and he carried him out of the house towards the outside. He felt for a pulse, relieved he was still alive. He sat there, waiting. He bit his lip, wishing for someone they knew to come over. However, he knew Inseong was busy being the conservatives’ pet, delivering information everywhere. He also knew Chani was busy working right now. 

He simply hoped Taeyang would wake soon. 

+~+~+

It was close to early evening, and Dawon had not moved once in the entire day. He kept holding onto the younger boy, still concerned and frenzied. He wondered when Taeyang would wake, but his question was soon answered as the eyes of the younger boy fluttered open slowly. 

Taeyang groaned quietly, looking up at Dawon, but he grunted as he quickly engulfed in a very tight hug. “Thank God you’re okay. I thought you died-.”

“...H-He got away didn’t he?” Taeyang ignored his friend’s statement, and he bit his lip.

“Who did? I didn’t see anyone but you and...you know.” Dawon avoided the topic of his deceased mother, not wanting to bring more pain to the younger boy. He couldn’t imagine what his mind must be thinking.

“...I’ll tell you later. Let’s go see Hwiyoung. I bet he planned this since he was upset at me yesterday. That fucker…” He got out of Dawon’s hold, helping him up. He stormed off towards Hwiyoung’s house, soon picking up his pace and began to run. 

Dawon sighed, chasing after the boy, “WAIT FOR ME!” 

+~+~+

They burst down the door, interrupting Hwiyoung’s peaceful meal. The boy simply looked at them, “What is all this? I’m just trying to eat-.”

Taeyang walked up towards Hwiyoung, gripping his chair, and he pulled it out - letting Hwiyoung fall on his behind. Before he could even throw himself onto the boy, Hwiyoung got up quicker. “Don’t play coy with me.” Taeyang looked at Hwiyoung in the eyes. “You ordered him to do it, didn’t you? Were you that upset at me spitting straight facts at you, you fucking freak.”

“I haven’t ordered anyone to do anything! I barely have enough currency for me! Just leave me alone, Taeyang. I don’t care about you or your mother. You’ve hurt me; she’s hurt me—everyone hurts me, but I won’t do what you all do to me! I’m not stooping that low!” Hwiyoung snapped.

Dawon snuck behind Hwiyoung, and he grabbed him by the arms. 

Panic began to rise within Hwiyoung; Taeyang had inched closer, balling a fist into his stomach. 

They mocked his pained expressions and his pleas. 

The people who walked outside dared not to wander inside to see what was happening; they figured the boy with the abnormality had done something else, so they didn’t think much of it - thinking he simply deserved it. 

Once they were satisfied with what he had done, they let him drop to the ground - where he simply crouched and held himself - hugging himself, almost. He gasped desperately for air, choking up agonizing sobs. 

Dawon and Taeyang left, closing the door and shutting the lights. Even if they had dealt with that problem, the townspeople had come into another - an even worse situation that made Taeyang’s blood boil. 

Inseong and Chani spotted Dawon and Taeyang, and they ran to them. 

“What’s going on? Why are all the people gathered up?” Taeyang asked.

“...Three sick people were attacked today while they lay in their homes with a fever.” Chani explained. 

“W-What?” Taeyang scrunched up his face, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

“Make that four,” said Dawon.

“Why? Did Hwiyoung get attacked too?” Inseong asked.

Dawon rolled his eyes at the mention of Hwiyoung’s name, “No, Taeyang’s mother did - hours ago, around midday, I suppose.”

Taeyang said nothing. 

“Well, what are they gonna do then?” Dawon questioned. 

“Riot until they find the culprit.” Chani answered.

“Except, we don’t know who is the culprit.” Inseong added.

“...I saw his face.” Taeyang finally spoke, his voice quiet. 

“Who was it????” Dawon, Inseong and Chani were eager to hear - leaning closer.

“Baek Zuho.” Taeyang spoke.

“What? But he’s our friend.” Inseong was suddenly confused. 

“...But it’s weird, don’t you think?” Taeyang said. “He just...suddenly appeared when I was 17 - so five years ago. He claimed he came from the other town, simply here to trade, but he hasn’t left. Who’s to say he isn’t abnormal too? He feasted upon my mother, devouring the damned blood that poured out of her!!” Taeyang shouted. 

+~+~+

Hwiyoung slowly got up, feeling his limbs ache from the punches and kicks and smacks and steppings that were done upon his body. He limped towards his door, not wanting to get involved in the riot or chaos the townspeople were planning. He needed to get out; he didn’t want to be used to find out who was to be targeted next. 

Hwiyoung made his way to the backdoor, to his porch - looking out to the forest. He could hear the people shouting their plans and things to do, in hopes the conservatives would not hear of what they are to do. But even so, the conservatives have never taken action. They simply brush the problems and have ownership over the land—where they can remove the town and its people whenever they feel like it. 

He ran as fast as he could although his leg ached. He was almost there, just a little more. 

The trees were closer as he ran to it. 

The shouts were fading out. 

He was amongst the woods, and he delved deeper to escape from it all. 


	6. Encounter

Hwiyoung kept running, choking down incoherent sobs that wanted to climb up his throat to escape out of his mouth. He didn’t want anyone to hear him, nor see him cry. He refused to show himself in a weakened state. He didn’t need to show himself this way to anyone but only to himself, after all. 

He felt… exhausted from living. He was tired of just walking while breathing, only where he’d receive fearful glances and hostile swears. No matter what he did, no person wanted him - only very few saw him for what he was: a human. But he knew. He knew they didn’t trust him too much, anyway. He was alone, and always will be. 

He kept walking forward, his eyes blurring from overwhelming tears that welled up in his eyelids. He stumbled over his steppings, yelping as he felt metal jaws sink themselves into the skin of his ankle, and he cried out in pain. 

He sat himself up slowly, trying to open it - biting down on his lip tightly to hold in his cries. He couldn’t focus. His eyes were too watery. His hands were sweating. He just wanted it to stop—

The leaves began to rustle. He began to panic, thinking what if it was an actual bear. He continued to try to pry off the trap, but he couldn’t - soon feeling another figure press behind him, a pair of arms extending forwards to the trap. His heart began to thump quicker, his eyes widening as the entity’s hands undid the trap. 

“Are you okay?” The person, he assumed it was a human, asked. 

Hwiyoung couldn’t say anything. He was too exhausted. He merely nodded weakly, hearing a ringing in his ears which was soon overcome by his palpitating heart. “Are...okay?” He heard again, but he was too busy breathing out quickly to respond. 

He felt the pair of arms wrap around his figure, picking him up, and he felt the wind brush over him as the person began to run. His eyes wanted to close; he didn’t see a reason to remain awake, anyway. 

“Hold…” That was the last thing he heard. 

+~+~+

“Zuho is nowhere.” Inseong said, coming back to meet up with the rest. He scratched his head, “I never would’ve thought that he would be one… he was so kind with us and was always so helpful.” 

“Must’ve been a whole damn lie, then.” Taeyang snapped. 

“He must’ve wanted to see how we all live, slowly get closer to us and strike when he found it best.” Dawon snapped.

“Seems like it.” Chani sighed. 

“Can we all just… forget you two hate Hwiyoung with all your guts and let him help us find Zuho to kill him?” Inseong suggested.

Taeyang and Dawon stayed silent, but Taeyang came through, “Fine. Okay. Let’s go get Hwi.” 

They all walked to Hwiyoung’s house again, entering, but he was nowhere - the first thing that was spotted was the backdoor flung open completely - bringing nervousness to Inseong. “He’s not here.” Inseong breathed out. “He probably got taken.” 

“...He couldn’t have left… Dawon and I injured him badly.”

“YOU DID WHAT!?!?!” Inseong shouted, raising his eyebrow at the two of them.

“INSEONG! Later!” Dawon clamored. “Right now, we need to find Hwiyoung! I may hate the guy, but he doesn’t deserve to get his blood sucked off.” 

“You’re right, but don’t think  _ either _ of you are off the hook.” Inseong said sternly, biting his lip as he looked out the door. “Let’s get our iron guns—or rifles, whatever y’all have. Let’s meet back in here.” 

+~+~+

“Rowoon, where is our food- please don’t tell me that… human… will be the source to where we’ll get the blood to feast upon.” Youngbin took in a deep breath. 

“Relax, no he isn’t. He got stuck in our trap, and… I feel bad he got hurt.” Rowoon pressed his lips into a thin, stern line - seeing that he had many other wounds besides the one on his ankle. 

Youngbin sighed, coming over to take a look, and he gently grabbed his ankle, “... At least you were there because if you weren’t, he would’ve lost this foot by now. He kept moving it, seeing as how the jaws buried deeply and cut a lot.” 

“... Yeah.” 

“It smells  _ good _ .” Jaeyoon rushed down the stairs, running to see what Rowoon and Youngbin were surrounding, and his eyes fell upon Hwiyoung, his mouth opening but closed it quickly. “Human blood this time? We’ve never had that.” He said. 

“We haven’t because if we did, we’d bring all the damn people to us - and they hate us for being genetically ill.” Youngbin spat, smacking his head. 

“Still, Zuho surely must’ve gotten a lot of it, don’t you think? He hasn’t been here in…. years.” Jaeyoon yawned, covering up his mouth with his hand, and he rubbed his eyes, sheepishly resting his head on Youngbin’s shoulder while looking down at the boy. “Is he dead?” 

“No, stupid.” Rowoon rolled his eyes. 

“Hey!” Jaeyoon huffed. 

“Pipe down, both of you.” Youngbin scolded. “We’ll wake him up.”

“Can both of you go get some animal blood? Or hunt animals?? Since we can eat a little anyway.” Rowoon told the two of them. “Don’t flirt, please.”

“We don’t flirt. We’re comfy.” Youngbin corrected. 

“We totally flirt.” Jaeyoon murmured under his breath. 

“Whatever,” Rowoon laughed, watching the two of them leave with their weaponry. 

Rowoon tried to move, for his leg was beginning to fall asleep; however, Hwiyoung’s fingers curled right around his wrist. He gulped dryly, slowly picking him up to carry him to a better resting place, using his bedroom as the place. Once he got there, right across the hall, he placed him down slowly - hearing his window open. 

Rowoon quickly jerked his attention to the window, knowing that their mansion was secluded within the depths of the woods. His eyes slowly grew in shock, seeing Baek Zuho in the flesh - his clothes stained in redness along with his lips. 


	7. His Return

“Never thought I’d see you again,” Rowoon piped, clicking his tongue as his demeanor suddenly shifted to a hostile one - standing on edge as Zuho steps closer to him. Their eyes remain interlocked, both not dropping their guard as they keep looking at one another in the tense atmosphere. 

Zuho kept stepping closer, the corner of his lips tugging upwards into a smirk, and he traps Rowoon into the niche of the room - merely sneering at him as he closes the gap between the two of them - their faces merely centimeters apart, “Oh please, I thought you’d be happy to see me again since I’m still alive.” He whispers soothingly. 

“I would’ve,” Rowoon said, keeping wary of himself as he feels his mouth dry, “but it’s been far too long, and I gave up on what we could’ve been.” He pushes the older away from him, increasing the space between them. 

“Never did I think you’d actually try human’s blood - how am I not surprised though? You always went against Youngbin’s orders.” Rowoon said.

“Oh please. Vampires went extinct many years ago. We could be the new vampires in town.” Zuho wipes his lips, shrugging sheepishly as he grins. 

“That’s too much. We’re all human, but we’re just different from them. I can’t believe you would hurt an innocent person!” Rowoon snaps, glaring at Zuho.

Zuho rolls his eyes, and his gaze lands on the bed - his stare piercing directly at the body of the boy who lay on the mattress, “How did he get here?”

“He passed out after falling on one of our traps.” Rowoon went over and pulled the boy closer. “Don’t think you can do as you please with him.” He warns. 

“Oh,” Zuho laughs. “It’s just I know him. He’s some freak from the town who can see death - well colors regarding that.”

“I’ll believe it when he tells me.” 

.

“You’re not seriously gonna expect him to trust you, right?”

“So what if I am serious?”

Zuho scoffed. “He’s not worth it, Rowoon, trust me.”

“I don’t wanna hear this from you. Just go-.”

“What’s all the commotion?” 

The two boys turned their heads towards the door, seeing it fling open. Rowoon and Zuho were met by Youngbin’s cold eyes, where he darted them quickly towards Zuho and the human blood upon him. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Youngbin sneered, crossing his arms against his chest.

Zuho didn’t say a word; he merely shrugged, “Not like you give a fuck about what I do. You don’t want to look for ways for us to finally  _ step out _ from hiding! I’m sick of hiding, and I absolutely loved co-existing with many other people in the  _ open. _ ” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” Youngbin stepped closer, clicking his tongue in a hostile manner. “I want to get out as much as you fucking did, but I’m doing thus for our safety because we only have each other! There’s no one else in the fucking planet that is like us since they were all killed off!!!!!” 

“So what? It’s not like they know.” Zuho responded.

“Well they certainly now know seeing as you have blood upon you. Has it not occurred to you what the consequences could be if they find you?” Youngbin asks, raising his eyebrow as he expected an answer from the younger boy.

“Nah.” Zuho waved it off. “Better enjoy life while I still can.”

Youngbin exasperates, looking away as it was hopeless to talk him out of it. “Just go to your room and leave Rowoon alone.”

“But whyy?” Zuho pesters the older. 

“Because I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” Rowoon speaks up, a hint of coldness in his voice as he stares darkly into the back of Zuho’s head. 

“Fine. Just don’t come back crawling to my feet saying you need me,” Zuho walks out of his room, pushing past Youngbin. 

Youngbin sighs, walking to the window, and he closes it - locking it shut. “He’s gonna get us all killed…” 

“Yeah.”

“He’s still knocked out?” Youngbin looks at Hwiyoung, walking over and poking his neck.

“Yes.” Rowoon responds.

“Stay with him. I’m worried Zuho would try something if he’s left alone.” Youngbin advises the younger, looking at Hwiyoung with concern.

“I will.” The younger nods, tucking Hwiyoung into the covers of the bed. 

Youngbin leaves, closing the door behind him. 


	8. On Edge

Hwiyoung awakens to the sounds of his rumbling stomach four hours later, finding himself trapped in the hold of unfamiliar arms. He couldn’t see a thing; it was pitch dark. And for all he knew, it was possibly nighttime outside, too. The boy might not be able to see, but he could perfectly see a light grey outline around the person. 

He slowly pulled himself out, biting down on his lip as he felt the person’s grip tighten around his frame. “Stay…” He hears the person breathe out tiredly although the person’s grasp loosened around him. He slipped out, falling onto the ground, but he made sure not to make more noise - glancing back, seeing the outline not shift. 

He slowly made his way out the door, holding in his breath as if he was on a suicide mission, and he left - hoping to find the exit. He needed to leave this unknown place; he needed to go back home even if it meant running into Taeyang, Inseong, Dawon, and Chani’s hurtful remarks. 

He gasps sharply, feeling someone pull him into a room. 

“You should’ve told me you were gonna crash here.” He hears Zuho’s bitter voice against his ear, feeling his cold breath against the shell of his ear. “I wonder… how you’d taste.”

“P-Please no.” Hwiyoung whimpers out shakenly, trying to shove Zuho off him, “P-Please-.” His hand is grabbed by the wrist, and he feels a sharp, cold knife run along his skin, making the hairs on his nape stand up out in fear. He visibly sees a black outline around the boy, making him think how he’ll die since Death clearly has an interest in Zuho.

“You know, I pitied you whenever those jerks hurt you.” Zuho says, slowly sinking in the blade of the knife into Hwiyoung’s wrist. “I thought to myself: ‘What if he’s like me?’ This horrible state of a human where we can’t eat fucking food for fuck sake.” He rolls his eyes, sinking in the point of the knife deeper, making Hwiyoung cry out in pain. 

“But then I learned of what you can do: you can see when Death is coming, can’t you?” Zuho slurs in his ear. 

Hwiyoung froze. 

He never wanted Zuho to know, for he had always hoped Zuho would care for him as a friend. But, it appears he was wrong. 

He truly has  _ no one.  _

***

Rowoon awakens, feeling his side completely empty, and he gets up - leaving his room in a frenzy. He walks around the establishment, searching frantically for the boy he didn’t know. He may not know the boy, but he knows it’s wrong to hurt someone for a stupid thought or action. 

He pauses outside of Zuho’s room, hearing muffled cries and whimpers; he feels his heart race quickly against his chest, and he barges in - quickly turning on the light, making Zuho back away quickly.

“He came to me!” Zuho shouts.

Hwiyoung’s eyes are puffy out of pain, his cheeks tear stained, his wrists bleeding; Rowoon walks to the boy, picking up carefully. His eyes were cold and stern towards Zuho, “You’re not the person I used to know.” He spats.

“Oh, come on. I’m Zuho—we love one another-.” He flinches as Rowoon approaches him and kicks him in the stomach, making him gag.

“I used to love you.” His eyes are darker, and he leaves the older boy alone - taking Hwiyoung to his room. 


	9. Discovery

Hwiyoung held in his breath, quiet. He didn’t know what to say, what to do for that matter. He just watches Rowoon tend to his wound, stitching up his cut palm, watching him wrap a bandage around his hand to apply some pressure to it. 

“I’m sorry,” Rowoon breathes out, looking up at the younger boy to lock eyes with him. “I’m sorry.” A small smile curls onto his lips, and he puts his hand on Hwiyoung’s head, the smile fading. 

Hwiyoung is at loss for words, at loss for breath. “It’s not your fault, though.” He blurts out, his cheeks receiving a faint pink tint as he grows embarrassed at Rowoon’s stare. 

“Still…,” Rowoon keeps smiling, but it’s weaker. “I just...wish I could keep him under control. He left this place because I refused to be with him, and I figured he’d come back—but he didn’t. Until...yeah.” His heart aches, and he shakes his head. 

Hwiyoung stays silent, beginning to watch Rowoon stand up and leave. He felt emptiness swallow him whole, and he extended his arm out to reach out to him, for he finally felt like someone genuinely worried over him. “W-Wait.” 

Rowoon looks back, raising his eyebrow, “Yes?” 

“...C-Can...nevermind, I’m being stupid,” Hwiyoung laughs weakly, pulling his knees up to his chest while his arms hugged his legs. He rests his head against his knees, “Just forget it...sorry.” 

Rowoon grows concerned, and he walks over - sitting besidd him. “No, say it. I don’t care what it is.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

“...I feel like, like I can consider you a friend.” Hwiyoung licks his lips, looking at Seokwoo through the corner of his eyes. 

“How so?” Rowoon asks, curious. 

“...I-I don’t have a friend back home. They all make fun of me,” Hwiyoung feels his chest tighten, “because I’m a freak.”

“How are you a freak???” Rowoon grows perplexed. “You’re just a human.” He says.

“A human who can see lines around people in either light grey, red, black or dark red.” Hwiyoung murmurs softly, growing hesitant. “T-These are used to detect Death and its path…”

“That,” Rowoon gets silent, pressing his lips into a thin line as he thinks, but he sighs, “not gonna lie that sounds pretty overwhelming.”

Hwiyoung looks at him, raising his head, “It is!” He huffs. “That’s all the people cared about. They wanted me to check on the ill, if they’re dying and all that crap!”

“Well, at least you weren’t kicked away from the village.” Rowoon adds.

“I… yeah, true.” Hwiyoung exasperates, a low raspberry resonating off his lips. 

“Hm, we can be friends.” Rowoon smiles softly, noticing the small shock on Hwiyoung’s face. “It’d be nice...to have a new friend.” He chuckles.

Hwiyoung nods eagerly, “P-Please...I-I just want a true friend, that’s all I want.”

“Then I shall be that friend.” Seokwoo messes up his hair.

***

“Ya, Inseong,” Dawon whines, stepping arduously as he untangles his legs from vines and leaves that got stuck to him. “Slow down!”

Inseong seethes as he turns to face him, snapping, “I saw someone walk somewhere-! Look!” He runs off, being followed quickly by Taeyang and Chani. 

Dawon groans, annoyed, and he runs off - following them, almost tripping.

“It’s a building.” 


	10. Who’s the real monster here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// guns, mentions of blood, death

Taeyang pushes through the various vines and weeds, pulling branches back and out of the way. He grunts as he feels the branch smack him back, and he rolls his eyes, and he beckons the others closer. “We can enter this window. It’s unlocked.” He clicks his tongue, a small grin latching upon his lips. 

“How do you know that?” Chani asks, raising his eyebrow, stepping forward to eye the said window. 

“It’s literally open - well, a little bit.” Taeyang rolls back his shoulders, rolling his eyes as Inseong pushes them to the side, with Sanghyuk trailing close behind him.

“As the oldest,” Inseong clears his throat, “I’ll go in first.” 

“Really?” Chani grins. 

“No, Chani, you go.” Inseong snaps.

Chani scoffs, “I don-.”

“Chani.”

“Fine.” Chani groans, stepping forward, and he pushes the window aghast, entering slowly and carefully, for he did not want to make a sound—just in case anyone was around, or within, the building they had come across.

Soon after, Sanghyuk followed the younger one inside - followed by Taeyang and then Inseong, who then closes the window just a little, back to how they originally found it. Inseong dusts off the dirt his white pants caught, and he begins to lead them throughout the house, but he stops as he hears voices.

+~+~+

Zuho sits up upon his bed after lying down for a bit. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t help but whiff out a new scent within the establishment: four of them, to be exact. He steps out of his room, pulling on the door knob slowly to close his door shut, and he walks for a bit - sniffing once to make sure he’s not imagining things. 

Sure enough, it was his acquaintances from the village. A short smirk tugs itself upon the corner of his lips, and he rolls his eyes cheekily - slipping in his hands into his back pockets as he heads downstairs. 

Yet on his way down, he runs into Youngbin and Jaeyoon bickering over food - which he can’t help but groan at. “Quit the yapping!” He takes out one of his hands, annoyed. “Let’s just eat the same shit. I’ll go get myself some blo-.”

“No,” Youngbin cuts him, stepping forward, “you won’t be getting any human blood anymore. You’re forbidden from stepping out of here.” He snaps, narrowing his eyes at Zuho. 

Zuho raises his eyebrow, his gaze darkening, “I’m a grown adult. If I die, I die. I’m sick of this shit!” He sneers, ruffling the back of his own hair with his free hand. 

“Hey, guys.” Rowoon comes over with Hwiyoung, holding him by the shoulders gently, “Is it okay if he joins us…? He’s hungry…, and I know there’s fruit.” 

“Yeah, he can join!” Jaeyoon smiles, reaching his hand out to Hwiyoung, so he could lead the younger to the kitchen.

Hwiyoung hesitates, and he grips Rowoon’s arm, nervous. 

Rowoon notices, and he grabs Hwiyoung’s hand, “I’ll take him, Jaey-.” 

“H-Hwiyoung???” 

The five of them looked back, and Hwiyoung’s eyes widened.

“I-Inseong?” His eyes went wide.

Zuho laughs, and Taeyang’s eyes instantly flicker towards him - feeling his breath clog up in his throat, his eyes watering. “YOU-!!!!” He tries to run at Zuho, rage boiling up within him as his mind reminds him of his mother’s lifeless, bleeding body. His face becomes red, his eyes narrowed and cold as he grits his teeth. He is held back by Chani, though. 

Zuho licks his lips, raising his head as he stares down at Chani, “Her blood was quite tasty.” He snickers.

Taeyang hollers, “YOU BASTARD!!” Tears spew out of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, and he chokes out a sob, looking over to Hwiyoung, “Hwi, Hwi please. Come back. We’ll fix this - don’t end up like my mom, please.” His mouth becomes dry. “W-We’ll help stop the villagers pestering you about it, p-please.”

“G-Get away from these monsters.” Taeyang breathes out shakily. 

Hwiyoung looks at him with uncertainty, opening his mouth to speak, but he is beaten to it.

“Monsters????” Youngbin mocks. “We’re not monsters! We’re not Zuho.” His eyes had a deadness in them, his pupils dilating as he clenched his jaw. “I don’t like how you barged into our home, either.”

Inseong shakily takes out his AK-47, loading it up, “Just hand us Hwiyoung, and we’ll be on our way.” He demands. 

“I-Inseong,” Hwiyoung croaks out, a weak smile dancing on his lips. “I don’t want to leave.” 

“What!? Are you delusional!?” Inseong screams, his finger resting upon the trigger. 

Hwiyoung shakes his head, staying close to Rowoon.

Dawon notices, and he laughs, “Inseong, I think he’s been brainwashed. He won’t let go of that tall one.” 

Inseong sighs, “Don’t worry, Hwiyoung. We’ll save you.” 

Taeyang and Chani pull out their weapons from behind them, loading them up. 

Youngbin derides their actions, lunging forward - followed by Jaeyoon. Rowoon takes Hwiyoung to the corner, going to help, and Zuho naturally follows the rest of his kind. But amidst all the fights and the rifle shots and the agonized screams, Zuho strays away towards Hwiyoung to get what he wanted. 

Zuho grabs him by the wrist, flipping out his knife, but he is grabbed by the wrist, hearing Rowoon, “Don’t lay a hand upon him.” 

Poison is injected within Youngbin and Jaeyoon as the bullets bury themselves within their skin, weakening them - making them collapse.

Zuho spits at his face, kicking his knees, “You can’t tell me what to do.” He nears the blade of the knife to Youngkyun’s wrist, but he is shot in the head - making him fall as it engraves itself deeply into his skull, near his brain. 

The poison isn’t immediate, but it’s a slow, painful process.

Rowoon smiles at Hwiyoung, attempting to run off with him, but he is too late - a bullet hitting his abdomen - making him choke out a groan in pain, his legs stumbling. 

“Rowoon!” Hwiyoung cries out.

He sees dark red outlines around Youngbin and Jaeyoon, normal red around Zuho, but the color around Rowoon has a light grey outline, which fades into black and slowly transitions to red. Panic was clawing at his throat, and he grabs him by the hands, “P-Please. I c-can’t lose you now. We’re f-friends!” 

Rowoon gasps sharply as another one hits him in the leg; the outline around him becoming red. 

“INSEONG, STOP!!” Hwiyoung screeches, tearing up at the sight. “P-Please,” He pleads. 

“No.” Inseong wipes the blood off his lip. “I will kill them all-.”

“P-Please,” Hwiyoung whimpers.

“Let’s just leave them to die slowly, it’s not like they can pull out the bullet.” Dawon laughs in amusement as Zuho slowly loses consciousness, surely losing his heartbeat. 

“Good idea,” Inseong nods.

Chani and Taeyang go and grab Hwiyoung, telling him how they’ll fix everything for him. Hwiyoung tries to fight back, trying to run back to Rowoon who was slowly dying, but he couldn’t. His throat was raspy, his eyes were stinging as he tried not to cry. Yet, he notices a small vial fall out of Chani’s pocket, near Rowoon, but he says nothing - knowing it was an antidote for the poison. 


	11. (Never) Say Goodbye

Hwiyoung did not know what to say as he was being dragged away from the boy he had found comfort in, the boy that had consoled him and made him feel...like he truly belonged somewhere at last. 

He could hear Inseong, Dawon, Taeyang, and Chani all bickering, but he couldn’t understand their incoherent words - only blocking out the sound of their voices as they walked through the forest. He kept looking back, trying to pull himself away, trying to run back, but alas, he could not amidst all his attempts. 

_ Rowoon….please let me know you saw the antidote. I can’t lose you...I just got you in my life, and you got teared out of it so quickly... _ His lip quivers, his mind vividly picturing a dying Rowoon in his head. His eyes water, but he shrugs it off - shaking his head. “Pull yourself together,” He murmurs to himself. 

“Said something, Hwi?” Taeyang asks.

Hwiyoung shakes his head, “It’s nothing.” He whispers quietly, a small crack in his voice resonating at the end of his statement. 

“You haven’t even thanked us,” Dawon scoffs. “We can always take you back-.”

“Dawon.” Inseong clenched his jaw, raising his eyebrow.

“I mean, I’m happy we saved you, Hwiyoung.” Dawon smiles, but he looks away - his smile quickly faltering. 

+~+~+

Rowoon groans painfully, having gotten Zuho’s knife - jabbing out the bullets carefully by using the tip of the knife. It hurt, for it caused his blood to spew out. But, he couldn’t do anything but scream while taking it out. His breath was heavy; his chest was awfully tightened as his face was red, his veins in his neck throbbing furiously as he knew Hwiyoung would be too far from the building now.

He caught sight of a vial, with a substance in it, and he breathes a little shakily, undoing the cap and swallowing the liquid within it. He feels the tightness dissipate, and he wraps his sleeves around his bleeding wounds, making sure they applied pressure. Rowoon looks around, biting down on his bottom lip.  _ Zuho…,  _ He quickly looks away, ignoring the screams his heart did for him.  _ Youngbin, Jaeyoon,  _ His eyes water, walking towards them - spotting no trace of life in them anymore.

He limply makes his way out of the building, careful and slow in his steps, and he licks his lips as they had dried up.  _ Hwiyoung….  _ He blinks slowly, making his way through the forest.

+~+~+

Hwiyoung is immediately dropped off at his house while Inseong and Dawon leave to do their own life duties. Chani leaves after a while, which leaves Taeyang and Hwiyoung all alone. 

“Hey…it’s been awhile since it’s been only us two, hasn’t it?” Taeyang chuckles softly, sitting beside Hwiyoung.

“I...guess so,” Hwiyoung responds. 

“What’s up with you??? We saved you!” Taeyang says. 

“...But you killed my friend.” Hwiyoung murmurs.

“Friend?” Taeyang scoffs, rolling his eyes, and he looks at the younger in the eyes, “He was deceiving you. He’s like Zuho!” 

Hwiyoung scoots away from Taeyang, his eyes wide, “No he’s not!” Anger boils up within him. “He was completely different from Zuho! He-He treated me the same as him! As if we’re the same. He was nice with me, he-he comforted me! He m-made me feel safe.” He whispers, his voice trailing off into nothing but pure silence. 

“Well, that was all a facade-.” Taeyang tried to reason. 

“HWIYOUNG!!!!!!!!” 

The two quickly look towards the edge of the forest, both of their eyes going wide. 


	12. Bullet to the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// guns, death

“Hwiyoung!!!!!” The voice shouted, the owner of the sound pushing through the branches and the wild plants. His face was red and strenuous, his teeth gritted, and his vein was throbbing in his neck as his jaw was clenched. 

The sky darkens, grey clouds cowering and concealing the sun - a cold breeze dancing by. 

“R-Rowoon,” Hwiyoung’s eyes widened, his hands beginning to tremble as he stood up from his seat, taking a step forward as he was in shock. A smile soon curved upon his lips, laughing, “Y-You're alive!” He cheered, “You’re alive!” He attempts to run to Rowoon, but he is held back - being held tightly by his wrist. 

“Hwiyoung, no.” Taeyang says, tilting his head side to side - hearing a small  _ pop _ and  _ crack _ as his bones popped, stretching out. He sighs, relaxed, looking straight ahead. “He’s here to hurt you.” He starts pulling Hwiyoung close to him, but he shrieks as Hwiyoung steps on his foot furiously - making his toes throb. His grip on the younger one’s wrist loosens, and he pulls out his gun shakily out of anger to shoot Rowoon. 

Hwiyoung runs to the older, who’s just standing there - opening his arms widely to hug the younger one. 

Taeyang curses, looking away - his trembling finger rests on the trigger, and he shoots. The older one expects to hear Hwiyoung lash out at him, but instead, he hears thunder clash within the clouds. Yet instead, he hears Rowoon scream out Hwiyoung’s name, making his heart enter a frenzy and quickly jerk his head - his pupils dilating, the gun dropping out of his hands as he sees Hwiyoung on the ground with an increasing puddle of blood. “N-No.”

Rowoon falls to his knees, crawling to the younger one. Lightning illuminates the greyed sky, and he pulls Hwiyoung to him - holding in a sob as he feels for a pulse. The tears push out at the sad realization, noticing the bullet struck directly in his heart. He chokes out a sob, hearing Taeyang’s footsteps come close. 

“I-Is he…” Taeyang breathes out. 

“How could you?” Rowoon looks up at him, his eyes cold and narrowed. “YOU KILLED HIM!!!! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED!?” He shouts, his eyes red as tears keep spewing out.

Taeyang also has tears, but he cries out, “I-I wasn’t aiming at him!! This is all your fault!!!” He points at Rowoon accusingly. “You’re the monster! You should die!” He reasons.

Rowoon laughs dryly, pained, “Monster…? I’ve never once killed a soul,” He leans his head back slightly, smiling idly at Taeyang as his eyes dulled. “Hwiyoung was outcast by his own people for a gift he had…  _ normal _ humans kicked my kind away for a genetic failure we have... discriminating us for our differences.” He licks his lips, beginning to feel raindrops falling from the sky.

“I-I don’t get it.” Taeyang says, shaking his head - blinking away rapidly to push back tears.

Rowoon breathes laboriously, holding Hwiyoung close to him, “You  _ normal  _ humans are the monsters here. Just because we’re different, it’s like...it’s like we’re harming you.” His voice trails into silence as the rain pours harder.

Taeyang remains silent, merely watching as Rowoon hugs Hwiyoung tightly, sobbing quietly. “I’m so-sorry.. you lost your friend.”

  
**Fin.**  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
